


Pieces of their story

by greensilverserpent



Series: The Snapes [4]
Category: Harry Potter AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales and adventures that were randomly written and did not really fit into the afore-mentioned time-lines. But do not dismiss them easily. Some situations might sound as familiar to you as they do to our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of their story

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts were written by my co-authour SnapesYukuai (name from FF.net), permission was asked and given before I uploaded it for the first time on my own webpage and again for this webpage. The parts are named as follows: Lady Snape; The book; Vocal; the second part of 'Letters'; Father's day; Furiae suae / Avenging Angels; Difference; Love, Cookie, Love.

** Money and power **

"She's only a little girl."  
  
"She will go where I send her."  
  
"But sir, if her powers blossom she will be a danger to herself and others."  
  
"She will go to France." Lucius stated coldly. "I don't care about her age and I don't care about her powers. She will live with that muggle and will only return to Britain when she has learned proper etiquette and has been accepted from a well situated pureblood as a wife to be. Not a second before."  
  
The words were final and the old woman could only shed tears at the dark future her sweet Susan Cathleen seemed to have waiting for her. Fate had been cruel to the little girl and now that her parents were both dead there was nothing the former nanny could do but obey the head of the Malfoy family.

~~~~~  
  
 **Choice**  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I refuse to be a minion of this... this creature!"  
  
Lucius scowled. He had thought she would put up some resistance but that much was unbecoming of someone with her status. He really needed to readjust her education.  
  
"You will join his ranks, Cathleen. If you want to or not. Every true Malfoy has sworn his or her allegiance to his cause and we will continue doing so."  
  
The blond did not scream but his words were as sharp as a blade.  
  
"You won't make me!"  
  
"You will join his ranks, Cathleen. I order you as your head of house."  
  
Knowing she would be getting nowhere on this end, Cathleen tried to change her tactic.  
  
"I am fourteen! What does he want with a girl like me anyway?"  
  
An unpleasant smile lit her great cousin's features.  
  
"The Dark Lord likes people who are especially good with potions and he likes good combatants. And to come to the reference you made about your age: You're a Malfoy. Age doesn't matter."  
  
"So he's going to initiate me at this age? That's lunacy!"  
  
Lucius snorted.  
  
"I would never dare to assume what my master plans but know this: You will either join his ranks and be a good, if a bit young, loyal death-eater or you will be killed. Your choice."  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Lady Snape**  
  
Susan sat on the large bed with her head in her hands allowing herself a moment of weakness.  >>She was Lady Snape now.<< "Susan, are you well?", came the deep baritone of her husband from the door.  
Her head shot up. >>He calls me Susan! After years and years only hearing the cold, condescending 'Cathleen'...now this.<< "Yes...yes, I think it is better now," she said, rising from the bed, the smallest smile now gracing her elegant face. And as Severus held out his arm formally to lead her down to dinner she thought, maybe for the first time, that this marriage could be an opportunity she had been waiting for a long time now.

~~~~~  
  
 **The book**  
  
"The book, Severus, why is it read? With you being the Slytherin that you are, I would have chosen a green one." The Potions Master hesitated. "It's red to remind me that I have a heart despite being a Slytherin... despite being who I am and doing what I do", he closed somewhat darkly and she understood.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **There for me**

The music sounds softly through the dungeons the Snapes call their home; Lady Snape being the only current occupant, otherwise she would never have chosen this particular song. But with her husband away for two weeks now she begins to feel alone; her logical mind knows he has to work but what is logic compared to loneliness? A loneliness that keeps consuming her day after day.  
  
Just think of you and me, we could never tow the line  
It's such a mystery just to hear you say you're mine  
And while you're close to me, so close to me  
Just hold me  
  
How much she would give just to have those lines fulfilled right now.  
  
The next paragraph is sung by a male. Lady Snape listening with only half an ear; eyes beginning to water when the male and female blend their voices together.  
  
Will you be there for me, everytime I go away  
Will you be there for me, thinking of me everyday  
Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say  
Will you be there for me?  
  
The next two lines she sings along.  
  
And while you're close to me, so close to me  
Just hold me  
  
A sob stops her from going on, so she continues to listen, willing the tears away.  
  
Another paragraph for the male follows, even sadder than the first, before the beautiful voices join once more.  
  
Will you be there for me  
Will there ever come a day when all the world can see  
Things were meant to be that way  
Will you be there for me?  
Can you hear the people say  
That you're just  
There for me  
  
The last line being repeated by both breaks her will to be strong; tears running freely.  
  
"Will you be there for me?" She whispers brokenly to the now silent room, missing her raven more than ever.  
  
A pained whisper of 'yes' from the direction of the door lets her look up in shock. Shock changes to happiness when she sees who stands there. Severus makes his way over quickly, kneeling down next to her, then moves his fingers along the pattern the tears have left. His own eyes begin to swim as he pulls her tightly against his chest.  
  
"I will always be here for you, my beautiful serpent. Always."   
  
~~~~~  
  
 **My lady**  
  
Stepping into the bedroom Severus dropped the jacket he had been wearing on a stool before making his way to the bed. His serpent had been feeling ill for some time now, refusing to take the potions they had made last spring. But as long as she didn't get worse he would accept her decision. He sighed. When had he become so mellow? 'Since your very first day with her.' A voice put in, bringing a smile to his lips. It wasn't good for her to be ill of course but he would never have the opportunity to observe her like this otherwise. Even with her cheeks flushed with fever, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

~~~~~  
  
 **A promise is a promise**  
  
"I thought they were going to keep you busy until midnight." Severus raised an eyebrow, continuing to take off his robes. "It's our anniversary. I would never allow anyone to spoil it." When Susan did not answer he stopped getting rid of his boots and turned towards her, surprise and concern showing on his face at the tears that left his serpent's eyes. Making his way over he gathered her in his arms, inquiring what was wrong. "I thought you wanted to just let it pass as every other day, given how much you hate celebrating." At this he gently lifted her head, drying the tears with the cuff of his sleeve. "It is not like every other day and it will never be. This is the day we got married. The most joyous day in my life. The day I promised to be yours and I can think of nothing more important than to celebrate it with you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Grateful  
**

His serpent had been unusually tense during the last few weeks. Everytime he had inquired if she was alright, he had received a nod but nothing more. Today he had found her still in bed, seemingly awake but unseeing. He had stopped inside the door, watching, when she had finally lifted her eyes. The vulnerability in them had shocked him to the core. They had not needed words. He had been at her side in a second, gathering her in his arms. She had remained silent but had snuggled closer almost immediately. And despite everything he had not known, in that moment, he had been grateful. Grateful for being allowed to stay. To see her like this. To comfort her to the best of his abilities. She had finally allowed herself to trust him and he would forever cherish that gift. **  
**

~~~~~  
  
 **Vocal**  
  
Susan raised her gaze from the book she was reading when she felt eyes on her and looked over to the other person in the cozy living room. - Severus was watching her, a hardly noticeable smile playing on his lips.  
"My dear husband, can you tell me, why you are smiling so contently?" she asked, her voice quiet and amused. For a while the Potions Master was silent, watching her with a keen, strangely peaceful gaze, then: "Have I told you lately, that I love you?"  
To say Susan was surprised was the understatement of the day. She knew without doubt that Severus loved her, but normally he wasn't that vocal about it. He was one of those men who showed their love through little gestures or maybe the way his dark eyes looked at her but nearly never through words.  
  
Though today, Severus seems to be in a more open mood.  
After a while of considering, she voices her thoughts to him:  
"What's the matter? Is there something particular on your mind?" she asked softly seeing he had lowered his gaze into his lap.  
That's very unlike the man I know, what thoughts could be occupying his mind?  
  
"There's no one else above you." He whispered so quiet she nearly didn't catch it. Of one thing she was sure: Severus hadn't intended for her to hear that. It was spoken to himself while forgetting for a moment that she was there with him.  
Slowly and fluently she rose from the dark green armchair walking towards her husband until she was standing directly in front of him. Finally he raised his eyes to meet hers. His gaze intense, the smile a little more pronounced making his features softer. Susan didn't know what to make of it. She knew that the last weeks had been hard on her raven but this was a side of Severus she was entirely new to. He seemed to be more vulnerable… more feeling.  
His next words solved the riddle of his behavior:  
  
"You know, Susan, you fill my heart with gladness…"  
"Severus, pray tell, what do I do to earn such praise?" She really didn't know. The Potions Master smirked before shaking his head mildly.  
  
It's typical for her not to know what she does for me… how positively she influences my whole dark being… how much hope she gives me…  
  
The normally so eloquent man hesitated, searching for words:  
"You take away all my sadness … ease my troubles… that's what you do." His eyes were burning with an intensive fire by now, showing a passionate side not many people noticed although it was there. Hidden in his fervent Potions making, his work as a spy…  
  
and naturally, his love for his one and only lady.  
  
Now his gaze became thoughtful, sad maybe. He looked as if he was far away while simultaneously locking his eyes with hers. With a silent melancholic chuckle he also rose and took her by the hands, slowly, carefully, as if asking for permission to do so. In answer she squeezed his hands softly and so they stood there: silently with the crackling fire as the only sound.  
  
When Severus broke the silence after a while Susan knew that this was as much about the burden her husband had to carry in this war as about his love for her.  
"You fill my life with laughter… as strange as it sounds in my case." The chuckle again, happier now, nearly chasing away the dark shadow laying over his being. Susan touched Severus' cheek, her slender fingers ghosting over the pale skin. Her touch was one of deep care and understanding, which the austere man accepted. He leaned into the touch, leaned his head on her shoulder finally.  
  
"Somehow you make it all better." He whispered into her shoulder, emotion tightening his voice. They needed no more words. He felt his wife's head touching his now, seeking as much comfort as he did - giving as much love. When they loosened their hold on each other some moments later Severus looked to be more himself again.  
Showing the famous Slytherin smirk he said:  
"And at the end of the day… we should sometimes give thanks and pray to the one…"  
With that he pulled her with him, sitting them both in the armchair, Susan on her Potions Master's lap.  
  
And at the end of the day…  
  
They sat there in a rare moment of cuddling and kissing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Tough luck  
**

"I hate being sick." Susan smiled sadly. "There's no way around it. Neither your nor my potions are able to help at the moment. Voldemort did a thorough job." Severus grumbled. "Don't remind me." "If it's any conciliation: Lucius is worse off than you are." Severus wanted to smile but instead a full-blown sneeze brought on a grimace. Susan clicked her tongue. "You should lie back again. Your overexerting yourself." "Don't tell me what to do!" The raven-haired man sneered but did as he was told, eyes closing in exhaustion. Susan smothered a grin. Bowing down she pushed a few strands away from her husband's eyelids, then gently kissed the hot forehead. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be by the fire." No answer came but she was sure those dark eyes followed her every move as soon as she had turned away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Forever**  
  
"Why do you love me so much?" Severus inquired softly when Susan once again cleaned his wounds after another of the Dark Lord's games. His beautiful serpent looked up in concern but he knew his eyes were genuine and clear. "Because you are the only one who accepted me the way I am and the first who made me laugh again." 

~~~~~  
  
 **Fascination**  
  
It was beautiful out here. Cold but beautiful. The land had been dressed in pristine white from the smallest flower to the highest tree.  
Lady Snape smiled soflty, watching her husband look about as if he wanted to memorize every detail. "You love it out here," she stated after long minutes, surprised when he did not deny just guided her deeper into the woods. When they reached a small glade Severus turned and smiled at her. "Freshly fallen snow has always been one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on. It is only surpassed by you, my sweet serpent. And if the world would end right now I would die the happiest man, knowing both of you with me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Letters  
**

Hello, sweet husband.  
  
When you read these lines I might be far away again but know that I miss you terribly.  
Everytime we get the opportunity to see each other my heart sings with happiness. Everytime you have to leave it fills with sadness.  
Please know that I will always love and support you, my raven. No matter what the consequences might be.  
  
Your loving wife  
  
Susan Cathleen  
  
\---  
  
Aaah, the first page... I would be moved by it... but I have better things to do. *smirk*  
  
As you complained just recently I never tell that I love you other then in writing... Well you know me... I was never very 'VOCAL'. ^^  
But I think you got the hint... if not:  
  
You are my life and you haven't seen me crying for nothing...  
Even if I make mistakes and even if I'm not as often there for you as I should be... I try.  
  
In love and happiness, your Sev.  
  
~~~~~ **  
  
** Weekend  
** **

Severus let himself fall onto the couch with a weary sigh. "Thank Merlin it's the weekend. One more day and I would have killed those dunderheads." Susan nodded, letting herself sink into the cushions next to him. "One more hour and you wouldn't have had to bother. I would already have killed them for you." An eyebrow rose and his lips curled in a way that could only be called amusement. "Rough day?" He inquired knowingly, earning himself a snort. "Your point?" "Touché." He paused, then, "How about a two day vacation?" Susan stood, her energy seemingly returned, grabbed her husband's hands and pulled him upright. "Let's go."

~~~~~  
  
 **Mmh**  
  
It was long past midnight when Lady Snape entered her husband's laboratory with a sigh. Seeing him still hard at work it changed into a groan. "Severus, please stop working. We wanted to leave at six remember?" "Mmh." "Six will be in three hours." "Mmh." "Which would leave you three more hours to sleep." "Mmh." "And you know you will be grumpy if you don't sleep." This at least got a reaction. Severus looked up and glared. "I am never grumpy." "Says who?" Susan challenged, a smile coming to her lips, but he only growled before going on with his work. "Alright, if you don't stop right now I will be leaving at six without you." He smirked but did not stop counting when he answered, "I have the reservations, remember?" She smiled sheepishly. "I admit to having snatched them out of your robes earlier in light of what happened the last time." "You what?" He couldn't stop the utter disbelief in his voice. "I snatched them. So you better be out in the living room at six, packed and ready to go. Good night." A smirk accompanied the words, which turned into a grin when she saw him standing at his worktable looking utterly baffled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Resistance  
**

"A Halloween costume?" Severus asked disbelievingly, both eyebrows raised. "It's your son's wish. Deal with it." "Still, a Halloween costume?" "You're the one who spoiled him." "I did not." Severus retorted, a very small smile tugging at his lips. Susan looked stern but also playful. "So you're not the one who can't resist when he begs for sweets, even when it occurs for the fifth time in a row?" "He's still young," Severus accused. "He's entitled to ask the same thing over and over." Susan began to laugh. She couldn't help it. Not with her husband looking like a boy who had no idea how to get out of something he clearly couldn't. Severus sighed, then joined in with a soft chuckle. "Alright, but not the same costumes as last time. I'm not about to wear that dress again." "Kimono, Severus. Kimono."    
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Christmas time**  
  
When the last bits of dessert had vanished the Snapes sat in relative silence. Like throughout dinner Sytanus continued sending glances in the general direction of the christmas tree. Mainly to the gifts that lay beneath the branches concealed by a charm but he knew with certainty that they were there. Severus smiled knowingly. "I suppose we should move over to the tree." His wife grinned. "Yes, I suppose we should." Sytanus' smile was brilliant when he ran over to their green-silver decorated tree shouting, "Lift the charm! Lift the charm!" His parents laughed, his father making the gifts visible again. The brilliant smile turned into a goofy grin. "Presents!" he exclaimed, earning himself another laugh from his parents. "Merry Christmas, son," his father's deep voice stated. "Merry Christmas, luv," his mother added softly. "Merry Christmas, father. Merry Christmas, mother." And then the gifts were opened with glee, papershreds flying everywhere. Severus chuckled. Sometimes their son's behaviour reminded him of Sytanus' third birthday. One of the most joyful moments he had ever had, not counting the day Susan had become pregnant. His thoughts were disturbed when Sytanus flew into his arms, hugging him close. Capturing his mother by the sleeve, Sytanus pulled her towards them until he could hug both his parents tightly. "Thank you, daddy. Thank you, mommy."

~~~~~  
  
 **Father's day**  
  
"What is this contraption? … This it?", Severus asked skeptically if not disgusted holding two objects in front of his eyes with only his thumb and index finger as if they were somehow contagious. The two light brown things dangling gently in front of him were of soft fur. Not that long fluffy fur but the one that is incredibly soft when you streak over its surface.  
  
"These are house slippers, dad." Sytanus informed the dour man, whose eyebrow was rising higher by the minute, torn between being the slightest bit disappointed and laughing his head of seeing the decidedly sour expression on his dad's face….  
  
Like the one time when Albus Dumbledore used all of his wits to smuggle a lemon drop in Severus meal without the man noticing it (which in itself was a miracle) to make the children laugh. And laughed they had!  
  
The mix of pure disgust, some embarrassment and a definite amount of simple harboring with one's fate had shown on his pale face….  
A moment later he had swallowed the thing, politely excused himself from the table and not so politely pulled the headmaster with him out of the room…  
Well, that Dumbledore wasn't able to touch a lemon drop for the next four weeks was purely coincidental.  
  
"It looks more like Bigfoot's last gift… after the hunters got to him", murmured the older Slytherin sarcastically raising his son from his amused thoughts.  
Severus was torn between being truthful and not hurting his son’s feelings.  
"Well", simply seeing his father searching for words (on his behalf as he knew) had been worth the present.  
"I'll put them aside for later… use." This was said with a dark glare towards his new house slippers (Otherwise known as Bigfoot's last contribution to mankind.).  
He didn't want to hurt his son's feelings but would not fuss over these… things as if they were the answer to all problems of humankind.  
  
"Yes, dad, see that you do this", chirped his Sytanus making Severus wondering, if his son was already planning his next prank because he had scorned his Father’s day gift. Seeing him leave the room Severus made his way to their shoe cupboard stuffing his gift into the darkest corner.  
  
FDFDFDFDFD  
  
Sytanus was indeed simply happy… okay, a little bit gleeful as well.  
He knew his dad… and he knew what would happen.  
  
FDFDFDFDFD  
  
Some hours later the kitchen door opened admitting Lady Snape to the room holding two very familiar objects between her slender thumb and index finger. Seeing this Sytanus had to hold back a chuckle….  >>She looked so much like him. <<  
  
"What is this contraption?" That did it. Instead of getting angry as one might have expected the young Slytherin let his composure go to hell and fell from his chair laughing nearly maniacally.  
  
>>They were so much alike!! That had been exactly the same facial expression…. He so knew what was going to happen in the next hours. <<  
Susan stood there and was completely at a loss. In the end she decided that being dignified was the best solution she had at the moment.  
  
"My dear son, if you want to clean the floor, kindly use a broom and not your body… as recommendable as your dedication is."  
  
Slowly said living broom picked himself up from the floor still chuckling lightly and simply said: "Ask dad, he knows", before applying himself to his homework again as if he hadn't been on the floor laughing just seconds ago.  
  
FDFDFDFDFD  
  
In the middle of the night:  
   
"You are wearing them… even in bed?"  
  
"Err, yes; is there a problem with it?"  
  
"They are ugly and furry and we're in bed!" Susan whispered back in the darkness of their shared bedroom.  
  
"They are… practical."  
  
"In bed?"  
  
"I had cold feet, a completely normal occurrence for humans, you know." She knew he would be raising his eyebrow this very moment.  
  
"But these?!"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, my old ones had holes in them… and under the blanket… and in the darkness, if I may remind you, I don't see them  - despite the rumors saying I'm able to see everything."  
  
"But they have this fur on them… and I feel them." It nearly sounded like a whine… not that Lady Snape would ever whine.  
  
Severus sighed audibly, before toeing of the house slippers that really looked more like Inuit boots than anything else.  
  
"Try them on."  
"What?"  
"It was a simple order and I know you understood me. Please, do it… they are…" for quite a while he couldn't bring himself to say it: "…good."  
  
>>Well, now it was up to Susan. Either she would scorn him (and his boots) or she would… well, comply. <<  
  
FDFDFDFDFD  
  
"Sytanus, where did you get this atrocious boot thingies? It's prudent to know, so that I can exchange them, if they do not meet Severus' approval", came the stern question when mother and son sat at the breakfast table in the next morning.  
  
Sytanus sighed before looking his mother in the eye.  
"Look in my cupboard, there's another pair."  
  
"I don't… oh." Susan looked definitely dumbfounded for a moment.  
"Okay." With that she stood up, her cheeks flushed the slightest bit at being found out so easily.  
  
>>Oh how she wanted to wipe that decidedly too smug grin of her son's face. <<  
  
Leaning lightly on the doorframe she turned around once again.  
  
"Thank you, son, those are wonderful presents. You cannot even begin to imagine what one… or two can do in bed late at night… especially with these booties on our feet." Susan purred before swaggering of to her son's bedroom cupboard quite happy with herself.  
  
She could imagine Sytanus' horrified expression in explicit detail especially because the low murmurs of "Oh my God, I found out, what my parents do at night in their bed… That's something I don’t want to know. God or whatever other deity there is have mercy and eradicate that sentence from my memory", unlined the expression she had in mind quite nicely.   
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Furiae suae / Avenging Angels  
**

"What is he thinking? Letting us wait one and a half hour", Severus growled in a menacing whisper, pacing in front of the fireplace like a caged (and angry) animal. His facial expression was as stony as his wife's, who sat in the dark green armchair rigidly.  
  
"I don't know what's the matter with him at the moment, but I expected better of him than letting us down on a meeting he promised to keep. Especially after his actions of the last few weeks", concluded Lady Snape darkly, her eyes shining with disappointment and a glint that promised her son a dressing down he would not like at all.  
  
The last weeks had been trying for the Snape family as Sytanus saw fit to rebel more often than not displaying a kind of behavior they thought of having diminished when he was a small child.  
  
Severus' dark eyes wandered to the flickering fire: "There has to be something going on with him. He doesn't act like this normally… something must be wrong, but I would be damned, if I know what!"  
The flames were as orange as before, no one using it to floo. He had been so sure their son had been sincere when he had promised them to come this afternoon so that they could talk about the last weeks and what was going to change quietly.  
  
Both of them were tempted to go and search for their unruly son, to just take him with them to give him a piece of their mind because all their ire was about was worry for their child.  
"But we must wait", Susan voiced what they both thought. Sytanus had to come on his own as difficult as that may be for him.  
  
"I cannot find any reason why he's been so testy and disrespectful in the last weeks!" The fireplace chose that moment to flare green causing the Potions Master to stop dead in his tracks and cross his arms over his chest forbiddingly.  
  
The picture that met the intruding person was one of two very stern and not in the slightest amused parents standing near the fireplace. The person however who saw himself confronted with the heads of the Snape clan was not Sytanus but Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Susan knew at once that something was off. The Scottish woman's face was lined with worry and anticipation seeing the dark expressions of her colleagues.  
  
"Severus, Susan, sadly I have to tell you that your son lies in the infirmary."  
"What? Since when? What happened?" Both made a few steps in Minerva's direction as if daring her not to answer their questions immediately.  
"He’s unconscious at the moment but Poppy said he should be up and about in a few days." Here she hesitated, eyeing the Slytherins with something akin to nervousness in her gaze.  
  
"Concerning your question about what happened…."  
"Spit it out woman." Surprisingly it was Susan who had spoken, although Severus looked as if he could have said the exact same words.  
  
But McGonagall was teacher and Deputy Headmistress long enough to know that it was prudent to not rush into things like these, especially when talking to people as protective of their own kind as the Snapes.  
  
"You should first come and see your son, we will talk about the rest later", she said firmly having found the grasp at her composure again.  
  
Both Slytherins got to business then, storming past Gryffindor's Head of house and using the fireplace in one flurry of robes. These two were not something one should be up against… not when they were in a mood like this.  
  
FSFSFSFSFS  
  
Worry etched into their faces and not at all inclined to hide it at the moment Susan and her husband approached the bed of their unruly albeit beloved son. The bruised face, ashen skin and the other obvious signs of his injuries aggravated their worry and let an angry fire glow deep inside them waiting to be set free against the unfortunate person responsible for this.  
  
While Susan tenderly stroked through her sons sweaty hair Severus shortly and gently squeezed the hand of their unconscious boy before putting it back under the thick blanket.  
  
"Oh Sytanus, what did you do this time", Susan whispered, although all anger at her son was forgotten replaced by worry and sympathy for his waking would not be pleasant with all the injuries he had obtained.  
  
"It wasn’t his fault", said Minerva's quiet voice from behind. For a moment both Snapes went still as if processing the message with all it was implying, then they turned - if reluctantly - from their son's bed.  
Minerva could feel a shiver running down her spine. The change was tremendous:  
Their gaze was icy cold, there was an angry power radiating from both of them. When they spoke the Scottish woman was reminded again, why you never should cross a path with angry Snapes:  
  
"And whose fault is it?" It was a sharp silky whisper coming from both of them chilling her to the bone.  
  
What she did next was justice as much as indirect self defense. There was a law at Hogwarts stating that parents could define a punishment themselves, if present. It was an old law, but Minerva knew the colleagues she had come to care for so much over the past years knew every bit of it. She also knew that these two would find out who harmed their son by forcing her to give the information or otherwise. And so the Deputy Headmistress gave in:  
  
"Jonah Bently, seventh year, Ravenclaw. You know the rules and… limits." It was the only warning she gave… not that she could have held them both back, anyway.  
  
Not a minute later two Slytherins stormed, no glided out of the rooms looking like avenging angels coming down on the culprit on behalf of their beloved offspring. As if in anticipation of what was to come the glass rattled from their magic and the curtains swung lightly.  
  
"Mum, dad, … what's go'ng on 'ere?”, came the nearly inaudible croak from the bed nearby. Minerva let her gaze wander to Sytanus a sympathetic smile lining her old face.  
  
>>He must have sensed their magic even in unconsciousness… well, how could he not. <<  
Slowly she approached the bed and let herself sink in the chair on its side. Petting the weakly waving hands lightly and stilling them with her touch she said soothingly:  
"It’s okay, Mr. Snape. Your parents will take care of everything."  
"But I saw mum and dad."  
 "You are right, they came here as soon as I told them of your situation. Try to get some more sleep. Everything will be alright."  
  
Sytanus looked torn between gladly complying and worrying about something. With a silent nod Gryffindor’s Head of house encouraged him to state his query.  
  
"Professor, …do you think they will be angry with me?... I mean… cos I wasn't able to solve the problem… and… and… I wanted to come, I really wanted…." With a soothing hand on his shoulders the normally stern witch quieted the half confused rambling of her student. She had a clue what Sytanus was talking about but it was clear that his state had jumbled the young Slytherin's thoughts a bit. It would be okay as soon as he had had a little bit more sleep.  
  
"Don’t worry, young man, your parents were only worried about you. It wasn't your fault."  
Having heard this, Sytanus closed his eyes at once sinking into a deep sleep again.  
  
FSFSFSFSFS  
  
Sytanus woke up in the middle of the night. At first he was startled by the two dark silhouettes at his sides but a moment later he heard his father's reassuring voice and felt his mother's hand stroking lightly through his hair.  
"It's okay, son. Go to sleep, we're going to keep you safe."

~~~~~  
  
 **A step too far**  
  
"I have to know what I'm dealing with!" "What you're dealing with?" Susan almost screamed, matching his volume for the first time since their marriage. "What you're dealing with? It's all about you, isn't it? That it's me who's going to be knocked down doesn't interest you in the least, does it? You just want to know, no matter how many wounds you rip open while doing so! Fine! I will give you my stone basin and you can do your memory search on your own! I am not going to go through that torture like last time and you are not going to make me! Got it?" And with this she slammed the door, leaving him to rant to the wood.  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Just you**  
  
Looking around the almost dark chamber he normally shared with his lady Severus sighed deeply. His serpent had not been in their rooms while he was there since the day Brandon had come into their lives. Had avoided him in the corridors, even stopped coming to the Great Hall; he missed her terribly. A humourless snort could be heard at that. The scary Potions Master, bat of the dungeons, needing anyone but himself. Pathetic. But no matter how pathetic it sounded, it was exactly what he felt. To this day his wife remained the only person who really looked behind his icy exteriour. To see him for the man he is, not judge him on things he had had no choice in. Who is simply there. But he had let her walk away - only temporarily he hoped but her temper was as formidable as his own. He had no idea what she would do in the weeks to come. A sob escaped him at the thought. He couldn't bear to loose her. He simply couldn't.

~~~~~  
  
 **The course of nature**

"Susan?" Severus inquired softly when his wife did not acknowledge his presence even after several minutes. Pulling her close he was surprised when she rested her head against his chest but then she showed him a letter, which made him tighten his hold immediately. "Are you going to attend?" "Yes. Even though she did not like me, she was my aunt. I owe it to her." Severus stopped the snort that threatened to come through. Some aunt she had been. That filthy... But then a thought occurred to him. "What about her assets? I assume Lucius is going to take everything away." Susan smiled. "Not this time. She was a muggle and my great cousin will never again set foot into that house. Last time he tried his expensive robes got ripped on a nail in a loose floorboard." Her words were met with a chuckle that erupted into laughter from both of them. Yes, that had been quite a sight. The great Lucius Malfoy brought down by a nail.

The eulogy had been interesting. After being stared at because Susan had opted to wear a royal blue dress instead of the customary black and Severus had threatened anyone within reach to do unspeakable things to them if they so much as breathed a hurtful word in her direction, the other guests had, except for the reading of the last will, given them ample space. And after, let's say Severus had not believed the solicitor at the first reading, nor the second. The old hag had been rich! Too rich for a muggle, at least in his opinion, but nevertheless rich. And everything had been handed over to Susan Cathleen. Sometimes the world was an enigma. The last person who expected anything at all had been awarded everything the old woman had owned. Well, at least some small compensation for all the pain she had brought his serpent while living. Good. And Susan? Susan had smiled. The smallest of smiles but smiled, taken his hand, squeezed it and had let herself be pulled in an embrace. A rather satisfying outcome for a Snape...  
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Difference  
**

Severus walked into the room without making a noise. His beautiful wife stood at the dark worktable stirring some potion in a complicate pattern with an ease as if she hadn't done anything else in her life. That ease however didn't reach her shoulders. On the contrary, they built a stark contrast to the flowing movements of her hands. He knew how tense one could become while brewing potions but he was also aware of the fact that Susan (or he himself) would never stop because of such inanities. Therefore the Slytherin waited patiently until she was finished with the last step before stepping up behind her and beginning to work his skilled hands through all the knots that had built in the curvy shoulders.  
"Hmmm." It was a short response but it was enough to let Severus know he should continue. As his wife nearly melted into his arms he took to his ministrations with new passion.  
"Sev." It was nearly inaudible but loud (and expressive) enough for the Potions master's sharp hearing.  
He lowered his mouth until it was nearly touching Susan's ear, before murmering in his deep silky voice:  
"I thought that name was reserved for our bed?" Lady Snape didn't miss a beat. Equally melodic and almost purring she answered: "Well, if the pleasure is the same, who am I to make a difference?""   
  
~~~~~  
  
 **Love, Cookie, Love**  
  
"Well, my dear Bella, would you be so kind to take your long, admittedly beautiful hair out of the dough?" The dark haired woman turned her head innocently as Severus took her locks into his (flour covered) hands and gently pulled them away from her face (and his precious cookie dough).  
"So you don't think my hair would be a lovely addition to this?" She cooed while pointing at the mass she had been kneading.  
"You can make an educated guess." It came from behind, the sensual voice of Susan alight with amusement.  
"Oh, but you two think that flour is nice in my hair?" She pouted her heavy lids half closed as she leaned back against the workspace acting insulted. When Severus simply smirked and let his beautiful serpent embrace him from behind Bella stepped up to them.  
"Well, you know Severus, you could at least return the favour to Susan, too. That would only be fair."  
"My dear, you know life is never fair... and besides, I could never bear to dirty those amazing strands..." he trailed of looking like he was enjoying this banter immensely. "Hmmm, that is sooo nice of you, husband of mine." Susan purred into his ear only to smear something warm on his cheek a moment later. It felt suspiciously like melted chocolate.  
"Hey, Susan what...?" Before he could reach the spot with his finger she caught his hand in hers, pulled it back down to his side and licked away the dark chocolate with her warm agile tongue.  
The man couldn't contain the satisfied grin at that, pulled both of his wives near and gave himself over into a round of rare cuddling and playfulness.  
If this isn't baking love.

~~~~~  
  
 **Always**  
  
"Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Susan asked softly, cuddling closer to the warm body next to her. Severus smiled. "How would I ever forget? It was three days into our wedding and you were so stunningly beautiful. You still are." "Oh, don't be such a charmer, Severus. You know as well as I do that we are growing old. Our son is going to get married soon and will be named Lord Snape. At that time we will begin to make ourselves scarce in the affairs of others, devoting our time to things we actually enjoy." Severus raised one eyebrow at the almost hard but also melancholy tone. "Is there something wrong in this? Would you like to go on as we do? To take care of every little thing until the end of our lifes?" "No." Susan did not smile but there was a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Not if what you have in mind is to enjoy your wives..." She let the thought hang in the air, knowing Bellatrix had stood behind them the whole time and had only needed the right moment to climb in next to them. When a warm weight settled itself on his other side Severus grinned. "I think you've had enough alone-time now. Want to make me jealous, do you?" The raven-haired man laughed then cuddled her as close as Susan. "Wouldn't dream of it, sweet lady. Not in a million years." "Not in a million years?" Susan inquired with a smile. "But maybe in a million and one years?" At this Severus threw his head back and laughed once more, long and loud, then pulled both his wives even closer, as close as physically possible. "In a million and one years, my sweets, I would still be madly in love with you both." Kissing each of them on the forehead Severus leant back. Now he was as content as he had ever wanted to get. And the reason were his two loving wives, who would forever be by his side.  



End file.
